StarWars: Rebellion Jedi 1: The Imperial Trap
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: The Rebellion's Greatest secret has been found; Balthazar Nyl. A Jedi descendant, his mother was a Mystrl, his uncle was a clone commander who betrayed Order 66. His story can now be veiwed. First Star Wars fanfiction: Please read and reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars: Journey of a Jedi**

**Book 1: The Imperial Trap**

**Chapter 1**

Balthazar Nyl looked at his chrono. 8 am. There sure was a lot one could think about out in the jungle of Naboo.

Looking back on it all, the Rebellion was just the newest adventure in his life.

For Balthazar, life always held some surprise. No matter what he ended up doing, life held something. And being the son of a Jedi, life was always different.

Everything was always uncertain, and as he looked back, that realization was ever truer. Closing his eyes, he let the flashbacks overtake him

**Age: 3; Milestone: First friend**

Balthazar looked at the building with fear. Mom had told him he would be fine at "Day Care" the place was surrounded by a fence, and had a gate surrounding a playground. However, no one else was in the play area.

"Where is everyone?" Balthazar asked. "They're probably inside the building." Mom answered. She took his hand and led him in.

She was right, everyone was inside. There were a lot of other kids, as well as plenty to do.

Mom had told him it would be fine, and in a few minutes, she told him he could go play now, and that she would pick him up at 5.

Balthazar spotted his favorite thing, the toy light saber's. He walked over to one, picked it up, and started playing with it.

After a few minutes, the toy shut off. It seems to have run out of power in the battery.

Balthazar looked around. It seems that there was a building toy table. Balthazar went up to it and started to make something. .

A few minutes later, Balthazar had something. Balthazar then felt something tap on his shoulder.

He turned around. This red haired girl was standing behind him, and shifting balance on her feet.

"Watcha buildin' ?" she asked. Balthazar looked at his creation. It seemed to resemble nothing.

"I don't know." He replied. The girl had a puzzled look on her face, then she had a smile again.

"Wanna see somethin' cool?" she asked. Balthazar answered "Sure."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out two crystal charms.

"What's that?" Balthazar asked. "They're crystal charms. " She replied.

"My Mommy told me that they are supposed to bring good luck to two friends who each wear one. " She continued.

"Do you want to be my friend?" she asked. Balthazar answered: "Sure."

"I'm Mara," The girl introduced.

"I'm Balthazar" he replied.

"They're gonna let us onto the playground in a little bit, I know this really cool spot…

Balthazar had opened his eyes, and looked at his chrono. 8:05. The flashback had been really short.

Thanks to the power of the Force, he could look back on any of his memories at any time.

Balthazar thought back. _That day had been a big milestone_. From then on, he and Mara had been inseparable. If the loading of the ship was taking forever..

However, when things were to be finished and the task force would rendezvous with the fleet, and him and Red would get their special orders.

As if he wasn't special already. He had an "Uncle" who was a clone commander.

True that he was given the longer life span with the help of Force healing that his father had carried out,

_Father_. Even in his own head the word sounded weird. True, his father had been killed by Darth Vader, and that he was only ten when that happened.

Balthazar could remember clearly where he was that day.

Closing his eyes, he let the flashback overtake him once again.

**Age: 10; Milestone: Father's death**

Balthazar and Mara were on the trail that they took everyday. It led to a tree that had a climbable hollowing in it. He and Mara had discovered it last year, and after climbing the tube, they reached a large opening that was at the top of the trunk. Branches went out like the walls of an arena, and there was enough open space that you essentially had a club house.

Over the last three months, he and Mara had brought several items into the club house that made it a true one. They brought a few coolers and a bunch of snacks, as well as a Holo-projector that allowed them to watch their favorite shows while they were there. That was just 2 of the 75 things that they had managed to get in there. They walked through some bushes and reached the bottom of the tree. On it, it had roots a half meter in diameter. Walking just a few feet, they reached the hole that was the entrance to the climb.

He and Mara had gone in, and up. It took about ten minutes of crawling through the tunnel to reach the club house, yet when they did, it was well worth it.

The place was a normal child's clubhouse, with objects arranged in spaces, and items placed in a spot with easy access and planned simply.

Lately, He and Mara had been playing this game called "Truth or Dare" and were playing a game one day, and sometimes resuming the same game the next.

They sat down on a pair of bumps that had been growing lately and relaxed.

"You go first." Balthazar said to Mara. The game was simple, the person who went asked the other person the question "Truth or Dare?" and the other person would answer either "Truth" or "Dare". This turn, Balthazar had answered: "Dare."

Mara thought for a minute, for she must have been expecting a "truth" answer. She then came up with a dare.

"Kiss me on the lips" she answered.

Usually stuff like this happened mid-game, and Balthazar had not been expecting that.

"You loose the game if you don't do it." She said. "Just 2 seconds."

Balthazar did not want to loose the game, and something in his heart had been telling him to do it. Plus this strange feeling inside of him said that it is something he wants. True, he had lately started to like Mara as more than just a friend.

Puckering up, they had started to slide forward, and they met in the middle. The feeling was strange, and they soon went back to how they were sitting.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake, and blasting sounds as well as shouts could be heard.

They got up and ran to the telescopes. They looked through them. With the telescopes, they could clearly see their houses. They did after all live right down the street from each other on the outskirts of Theed.

They looked at the source, which was Balthazar's house. There in the yard, was a black armored figure with a red bladed light saber fighting Balthazar's dad. Balthazar was confused as to why anyone would fight his dad.

Then it dawned on him. Balthazar's father was a Jedi, and the Empire had supposedly hunted down the order.

For four hours the battle went, until his father was impaled with the red light saber's blade. After a flash of blue energy, Balthazar's father was dead.

He and Mara chose to spend the night in the fort, as Balthazar wasn't quite ready to head home…

Balthazar opened his eyes. He then looked at his Chrono. 11 am. Unlike the last flashback, this one had taken a very long time. Knowing how at age 17, the fact that he was officially leaving the house meant that he was grown.

He wondered how his mother was doing back home. When Balthazar was 11, Mara had gone off with the Emperor. And soon after, He moved with his mom and Red into the city proper.

His mother was probably doing fine. She was a Mistryl after all. She was a former member of an elite group of warrior women called the Mistryl. Renowned for their hand to hand combat skills, they were of no equal.

His mother had taught him everything she knew, and if anything, Balthazar would be fine too. He would also train in the old ware house his Jedi skills, and as a result had become quite the Jedi.

With a Force-enhanced jump, he could leap 20 ft, with relative ease, and a real test of skill were the 40 footers. With his father's Lightsaber and Red's remote, he really could handle gunmen.

Red was out on the north ridge, most likely in his clone armor.

Looking back, the week that he left home to join was probably the most varied he'd ever had.

Naboo law stated that a person was an adult at the age of 17. He could remember what had happened. That was the day he'd grown up.

Closing his eyes and looking back, he realized that the summer before that were the best days of his life, yet the last summer was the biggest milestone. He'd signed up three days after graduation.

Graduation, how the night after had been big, and was the week he'd started. Unfortunately, he could remember his drunken night.

Relaxing, he let the flashback over take him once again.

**Age: 17; Milestone: Maturation**

Balthazar was just out of his graduation outfit. He had just changed into his Aihwha-leather jacket and jeans, and putting on the old shirt underneath the jacket.

Red had wanted him to go to the gun club and get his own gun. He was planning a hunting trip and it would have been a surprise if he hadn't of had it in his head for the last month.

However, his band; Balthazar and the Burn-trail Band were doing a gig at Stinger's house, and after 1 hour the booking was up, and they got to party.

Balthazar grabbed his Krazoro and after telling Mom where he would be, he latched his Krazoro-case to the speeder bike and after mounting the vehicle, he sped off into the night.

The Krazoro was unlike any other instrument. Instead of being blown into, beaten on, turned, or even had buttons to press, this instrument was way different.

It had strings and was operated by either strumming or picking at the strings. The model Balthazar had was a newer variant, his had a bar on the side where after strumming a note, he could move the bar up or down and it would allow him to "bend" the notes. His band had two Krazoro's in it, except that the other one was lacking a bar.

Turning on Amidala Street, he was soon at his friend's house. This concert was going to be his last, and after tomorrow his band would break up.

He checked his jacket's inside pocket. In it was his good-luck charm and personal defense; his father's Lightsaber. That was his good luck charm and if he got too drunk, he would forget which button turned the thing on, due to the fact that it had buttons that looked the same, and he was an impatient drunk.

He turned to the drive way, which had a sign that said: **Band Parking Only**, in basic letters.

He grabbed his Krazoro and entered the house. Stinger's folks were loaded, yet kept a suburban house for tax reasons, though they sure did decorate.

Usually the house had Alderaanian artwork galore, and would have fancy furniture, the best Holo-Net viewer money could buy, and would have normal white lighting.

Tonight, the only thing that was in the living room was a small stage, and they rigged the sound system so you can hear it any where in the house.

They had arrived with ten minutes until the party offically started.

Balthazar got on stage and he and the band warmed up.

Within five minutes the place was packed, and Balthazar's band were playing their songs that badmouthed the Empire.

About halfway through the show, Balthazar told the story of how his band played for the Emperor at his retreat in the lake country, and how he had continually swore at the old man in between songs.

After that, he sang his band's classics, and the people had packed into the living room. In the end, Balthazar yelled: "Up your's Palpatine!"

After they got off the stage, Balthazar noticed a pair of women's underwear on the end of his instrument.

Picking up the item with two fingers, he threw it away on his way off the stage. He then put his instrument back in the case and started to mingle.

He finally made his way to the Kitchen and noticed that some girl was serving everyone drinks.

Making his way up to the table, he sat down in one of the chairs. "Anything for the musician?" She asked, eyeing the case.

"Got any Gungan rum?" Balthazar asked.

The girl was confused for a second, then reaching into the cabinet, she pulled out the bottle that was defiantly what Balthazar was looking for.

"That was a pretty impressive concert you just gave back there." She said before pausing, then grinning. "Did you like the present I gave you during your last song, because I had it land on your instrument."

Balthazar had just finished the shot that she had served him. He looked up. "Those were yours!" Balthazar exclaimed.

She nodded, and smiled. Balthazar had a look of surprise.

They had been patterned in the style of desert camo. The fact that he had thrown the pair away that belonged to such an attractive fan said a lot.

"Got another shot?" Balthazar asked her. She took out two more shot glasses and poured them both.

"How about a little drinking game?" She proposed.

"what does it entail?" Balthazar wondered. This girl was attractive, and for some strange reason, Balthazar knew what he was doing when he was drunk, yet had little control. If this girl was going to take advantage of him, he'd at least have them both be wasted.

"It's really simple," She said. "It involves us taking a shot whenever we hear 'Death to the Empire'"

_Interesting_ Balthazar thought. "I'm in."

"Great, here you go" She handed him a shot glass, and poured him a shot of the rum. She then poured herself one.

"Now what?" He asked. Before she had time to answer, someone had yelled "Death to the Empire."

"You know what to do." She said, and reached for her glass. Balthazar did the same. And seventeen times later, it happened.

Someone had knocked on the door, and for some reason, Balthazar was compelled to open it.

There, in the doorway, was Red, and he was mad. "I had told you that you couldn't go to this party, now come home. You were supposed to come with me to the gun club."

What he said next were not of his own doing "Completely forgot, and to be honest, you're stupid"

"And you're drunk. Now come home."

"Alright, alright, just let me get my stuff." Balthazar had started to walk back into the party, when he blacked out.

The next morning, he woke up in his bed, and was still wearing his stuff, minus his jacket, which hung on the bedpost.

He looked around, and then it hit him. It was the worst hangover he'd had yet. It felt like a bottle had been smashed against his head. Running his fingers through his hair, he noticed small pieces of glass came out.

If he had been hit with a bottle, then he had an idea who it was. Red was probably most likely. The Ex-Commander had a very short temper, and had his own style of discipline that focused on corporal punishment.

Getting up, he got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Mom was there, cooking some Nerf strips. Red was there too, sitting at the counter, reading something on a datapad.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. "Nerf Strips" she replied "because it's the one thing that you and Red can agree on that I know how to cook."

Balthazar sat down. "Guess what your son did last night Zhara." Red announced.

"What," She replied

"He went to the party."

"I told him he could go to the party though. It was his band's last concert. He just couldn't get drunk." She was right. Balthazar wasn't allowed to drink at the parties.

"Oh, but he did." Red looked at him, smirking. The felinx was out of the bag. Balthazar was in for it.

"Fine by me." His mom replied. It seemed that she didn't even care. The smirk vanished from Red's face. "Balthazar's 17. If he wants to get drunk, who am I to stop him. I'd prefer it if he didn't because I set up a meeting with Lieutenant Page today."

"Who's Lieutenant Page?" Balthazar asked. His mom replied. "He's a member of the Rebellion. I met him at the Market. He seemed to know who I was and was very interested in you and Red. He's coming over this afternoon."

Red gave Balthazar a look he'd never seen before. "It's about time to get back behind a gun. I've got a few surprises for you that are gonna be perfect."

Later that day, Page arrived. He looked non-descript, like he's the person you notice out of the corner of your eye on the street. He also spoke with an accent that Balthazar couldn't place. From that day on, Balthazar was a Jedi for the Rebellion.

The flashback ended. Looking at his chrono, he noticed it was 12:45. That flashback was long. He'd had enough of the past for now. Stretching out with the Force, he noticed a _lambda_-class shuttle land in the clearing, and felt a familiar presence aboard.

8


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Half a kilometer away, in a clearing, the shuttle had finally landed. Mara Jade looked out the cockpit. This whole jungle can rot for all I care She thought. She motioned to the pilot to open the hatch, and after waiting for her stormtrooper escort to walk out, she disembarked. She walked up ahead, where Colonel Rerth was waiting with his two stormtroopers at the edge of the clearing. _

"_Ah, if it isn't Mara Jade" He sneered "I thought that we were supposed to stop this rebel patrol, not sneak aboard and find out where they land." _

"_I'm here because a Jedi is part of that patrol. Now move out of my way." She reached out with the Force and squeezed his throat, then let go of it after entering the forest._

Balthazar stretched back in as his comlink chirped. It was Page. "Captain Nyl, do you read me. Captain Nyl."

"This is Captian Nyl, I copy." He answered.

"We're almost finished loading up the ship. Estimated time of completion at 150 standard minutes."

"Well I'll call you then. If I don't then it means someone's gotten to me. Come back and get me if that happens okay."

Page chuckled "Balthazar, you always know how to make me laugh. I'll be sure to do that. In fact, I'll call you then, and if you don't _answer_, I'll come get you."

"Alright. Captain Nyl out." He closed the link. The whole time, his eyes had been closed. And then the presence hit him like a sack of bricks.

"Looks like I've found you Nyl." Mara announced "Time for you to go back to the grave where you belong."

Balthazar grinned. Trying to talk in riddles, he replied "You've found a Nyl, yet it is the wrong Nyl."

He knew the shock she felt, because she broadcast it like a distress beacon. "No," she realized "It can't be-Balthazar?"

Opening his eyes, he turned to face her. "Welcome home Mara." He said.

It seemed that Mara had become very attractive over the last 6 years. "It seems you've grown from the nice girl who was my best friend, into a beautiful young woman."

He must have struck a nerve, because what happened next was a shock. "If you think I'm still nice, then think again." She said, turning on the magenta-colored lightsaber.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to be this way." Balthazar responded.

Mara ran from the spot where she stood, and slashed down. Balthazar dodged with plenty of time to spare. "Must you really kill me?" he said, jumping to dodge the trip kick Mara did.

"You…are…a…Jedi!" she yelled, continually trying to land a hit on Balthazar. The only thing she really did though, was cut up the forest around them.

"Fight me like a Jedi!" she yelled, throwing her lightsaber at him. Balthazar ducked, and rolled back, down a hill of sorts.

At the bottom, he noticed a familiar scene. Giant roots of an oversized tree had stopped him, and after walking a few feet, he spotted a familiar hole.

"I never thought I'd be back here again" he said aloud. He knew for a fact that he was too big to fit into the crawlspace.

Jumping on a low-lying branch, he could see Mara below, very confused. "Where am I?" he said aloud, making sure the sound carried softly in the wind.

Mara looked up, and straight into Balthazar's eyes. Looking down, he could partially see down her shirt.

She lunged after him, jumping up from the roots to another branch, and sped after him.

The chase had taken them through the tree branches, with Balthazar activating his lightsaber about halfway through to start cutting the branches he leapt from with the Blue-white blade.

Eventually however, they ran out of tree to run through. With only one place to go, he took her into the clubhouse.

The place hadn't changed much. All of their stuff was still in it's place, yet was kind of dusty. A few items were toppled over, and the cooler had an avian nest inside it.

Balthazar looked around. He'd had his first kiss with Mara in here. Surely this location would have some meaning with her. If not, then it seems the brainwashing done by the Empire had done it's job.

Turning around, he saw a confused Mara. "You remember this place don't you?" He asked.

Instead of an answer, he just got a dazed look. "We had our first kiss in this place, and watched my father get killed by Vader from here." He explained. The look he got was one of angry disbelief.

"I know you've come to kill me, that much is very clear. Yet what isn't clear is how you don't remember any of this."

The response that came next was as big of a shock as any. Mara had pushed Balthazar with the Force so that he was blown away quite literally. The next thing he knew, he was against a surrounding tree, and sliding down to it's base.

Mara came rushing out from the tree, finally slowing down to make eye contact with Balthazar.

He looked up "Why Mara, why?"

She looked back, and said with a scowl, "Because you are a Jedi, and I'm an extension of the Emperor's will across the galaxy. And the Emperor's new order does not want Jedi" She then stabbed him in the left side of his chest. Blacking out, he was sure he was dead


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Balthazar lay there on the ground, slowly dying, he thought he had heard his comlink chirp.

He doubted it at first, but when he felt it vibrate he knew it was real. "Captain Nyl, do you read me?" Page's voice called from the comlink.

Balthazar knew he had to reach the comlink, yet it seemed he couldn't even move.

"Captain Nyl, I repeat, captain Nyl, do you read me?" Page called, sounding impatient.

Balthazar struggled to move his hand, slowly being able to twitch his fingers. "Captain Nyl, do you read me? Captain is everything alright?" Page called.

Finally working the strength to form a fist, Balthazar grabbed after the Rebel-issue comlink, and squeezed the panic button. He knew they'd respond quickly to that.

Blacking out, he remembered hearing the forest clearer than ever.

When he woke up, he had the strange sensation that a tube was in his throat. Opening his eyes, he saw that there indeed was a tube down his throat. Looking around, he saw that he was in a medbay aboard a ship. The room was white, and had monitors showing vital signs.

Trying to scream, he was greeted by a medic with a hypodermic needle, who then put him back to sleep.

Balthazar was out for a while after that. He had a sort of dream where he was flying through space, passing from Kessel, to Kashyyk, to Coruscant, through the Corellia system. After going past Naboo, he then went through to the Kathol sector. It was there that he saw it.

The Kathol rift was huge, and hauntingly beautiful. A red nebula with rips of green and orange, surrounded by blue whisps. Inside the colored gas, he saw stars being formed, and proto-planets starting to orbit.

Still the dream brought him further, and up he went. He saw the galaxy as it truly was, a spiral of stars spinning through space. Then he woke up.

Balthazar awoke in a wet environment. He seemed to be submerged in some sort of blue liquid. Realizing he was in a bacta tank, tried looking out through the glass. There, standing around him, were Page, Red, and an auburn-haired woman. To the side, was a B-series medical droid.

The droid pressed a device to the glass, and Balthazar was out once again.

Balthazar woke up to a strange tickling sensation in his ears. Turning his head, he noticed a medical droid was siphoning bacta out of his ears!

"What the kark is this about?" he asked the droid "Why are you siphoning bacta out of my ears?"

The droid looked at him, and explained that the rebellion was short on bacta, and to avoid having to resort to buying black-market bacta, they had to do whatever they could to get every last bit.

Looking up, he saw the leaders of the Rebellion looking down at him, a look of awe on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Looking at the leaders of the Rebellion, The Triumvirate of Freedom. Balthazar could name many names for Senators Garm Bel Iblis, Mon Mothma, and Bail Organa, yet the fact remained that they were all in the same room as Balthazar.

Balthazar got out of his bed, and stood on his feet. He then dropped to a kneeling bow.

"For what do I owe this honor? Senators Mon Mothama of Chandrilla , Organa of Alderaan , and Bel Iblis of Corellia?" He said. Senator Organa replied "You may rise, Balthazar Nyl of Naboo, for we have a job for you."

Balthazar stood up. "You have a job for me Great ones."

Organa chuckled, and said "you may dispense with the royal talk, for we are ordinary people just like you."

Balthazar was shocked. "You see Balthazar" Mon Mothma went on to explain "That all the citizens of this galaxy are just ordinary people. It's what the deeds those people do that determine how great they are."

Balthazar was surprised at the fact that they considered themselves ordinary people, and that the deeds they did made them great.

Out of nowhere, he heard Red say "You have a job for the boy right?"

He turned to see Red in a chair, whittling something with a combat knife.

"Yes, we do." Senator Bel Iblis confirmed "We have a need to disrupt the Empire at the heart of it's machine. We need someone to do hit-and-run attacks against imperial installations."

"We cannot carry on a mainstream war with the Empire and still carry on such raids." Senator Organa explained further "The Empire still has slave camps on Kashyyyk, Salvage operations on Raxus Prime, Listening posts on Korriban, Endor, and many clandestine operations throughout the galaxy."

Balthazar looked over to Red. "Your call kid," he said. Thinking what it would be like to finally stick it to Palpatine, to make them pay for what they did with the people he loved. He knew that this was his chance.

"If you need time to think about it I understand." Senator Organa explained.

"No, it's just that no one's ever asked me to do anything about the Empire. I have lost so many of the people I love to the Empire in one way or another."

"So will you do it?" Senator Bel Iblis asked. Balthazar paused. He realized that they were asking him to wage what was essentally a private war against the Empire.

"What will I have at my disposal. I'm not too comfortable using your ships, and I don't think that I can really stomach having to make command descisions on my own."

"Command descisions! Him?" Red protested. "There's no way that you should be in charge of anything. For crying out loud, he isn't even a Jedi Knight!"

"And he won't Commander. We have a special task for you when it comes to that." Senator Organa replied. "And as for your Knighthood Balthazar, we can change that for you."

"If you'll give me your Lightsaber Balthazar." Senator Mon Mothma instructed. Balthazar reached down for his belt, and realized that he didn't have anything on his belt. In fact, the only thing he did have were a pair of trousers that had no pockets.

"I have it right here actually." Red announced. He got up and reached into a long pocket on his belt. He pulled out the lightsaber, and handed it to Senator Mon Mothma.

"Great Builders of Centerpoint." Senator Bel Iblis exclaimed. "That's the Lightsaber of Darza Nyl. I thought Vader had claimed it."

"Nope, I made sure that when he died, that Balthazar would get it." Red explained

"Balthazar Nyl, if you would kneel before me." Senator Mon Mothma commanded.

Balthazar did as she instructed. He then heard her turn on the blade, and saw her bring the blue-white blade from shoulder to shoulder. " I knight thee Balthazar Nyl, Jedi of the Alliance to Restore the Republic." She said. She then brought it up, and shut it off.

"You may rise Balthazar." She commanded.

As Balthazar got up, he realized that in their eyes he was a Jedi. And in his own eyes, he was finally grown up.

"Well it's about time you're ready. I was getting tired of just sitting arround." Red joked. "You don't feel bad about shooting your own brothers out there?" Balthazar asked.

"That's the thing about the Empire now." Red answered "All of the clones just aged so quickly that they had to recruit regular soldiers. I also don't like the fact that they changed the armor. Which is why I'll be wearing this." Red brought up an old-style Clone helmet painted yellow.

"Red." Senator Organa asked "Don't you have some things of his father's out there in the Tyger Pax asteroid belt?"

Red thought to himself for a moment, and answered; "That's where we left it. I thought we gave it to you guys."

"That's where we put it. Tyger Pax is a star just outside the rendzevous point. We'll move the ship with your new crew and fighting force to there, where you'll be able to pick up from there." Senator Bel Iblis explained.

"I think you'll remember the Zenda Jewel." Senator Mon Mothma finished.

_The Zenda Jewel_ Balthazar thought. That was the ship that his father had at his disposal when it came to fighting on the surface. Yet this other ship didn't seem familiar at all.

"Your new ship awaits." Senator Organa announced. And at that, they left the room.

Balthazar looked at Red. "Your mom sent me some of your dad's old stuff." Red said "I think you'll like the things your father would wear. Come on." He then walked out of the room

"Hey, wait up!" Balthazar cried, and ran after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Balthazar boarded the _Zenda Jewel_ with Red, the realization hit him. There was no turning back. It was all or nothing now.

Once at the bridge, the orders came. After making a rendzevous with the _Zenda Pride_; an _Acclamator_-class assult ship, they were supposed to destroy a major slaver camp on Kashyyyk.

Once on the Bridge of the _Pride_, Balthazar noticed the captain of the ship.

She was roughly Balthazar's age, give a few years. She may have been a Firrero, because she had red,gold, and silver hair all at once, and he could of sworn he saw the nictitating membrane in action going over those black eyes.

She turned to face him. "I'm Admiral Wrathric." She extended a hand to Balthazar "welcome to the _Zenda Pride_. I know you'll feel at home aboard the _Pride_, I'm certain of it."

Balthazar was too caught up in the fact he felt attracted to her. Inter-specietal sex was oneof the few taboos in this wild galaxy, yet for some reason Balthazar was compelled to ask her about it.

Somehow, he must have been thought-broadcasting again, because what she said next was completely unbelievable.

"If we're gonna do this," she said "I expect you in my quarters in ten." Balthazar was stunned. This was actually going to happen.

As he made his way off the bridge, things suddenly changed.

Klaxons were blaring, and he heard the scanner crew call "Imperial Star Destroyers spotted in system. All hands man your…" Next he heard the Captain say "All hands, evacuate to the _Jewel_, all hands evacuate to the _Jewel_."

Running back through the door to the bridge, he noticed the Captian standing there, setting the self-destruct feature into action.

"What the Kark are you still doing here!" she yelled as she noticed him. "This is madness," Balthazar answered "you're going to self-destruct this ship, when we have the capabilities to fight them."

"What the Kark do you mean?" she yelled back "Look out the viewport." She said pointing "There are 3 _Victory_-class Star Destroyers out there. I'm going to make a disistraction for them so you all can escape. That will be my contribution to your operation," she then started to walk up to him "And since a captain always goes down with the ship, I'll never live this down." She reached out and brought him close, with her lips touching his.

"Go give the Empire hell." She said after breaking away.

Balthazar then ran off the bridge, and started for the turbolift to the bottomside hangar.

The trip down to the hangar was the most surreal yet, with the focus of the surroundings starting to ebb, and time sense slowing down. It ended as Balthazar boarded the _Jewel_, when Red saw him and slapped him back into reality.

"I thought you were smarter than to ignore the orders of the captian." Red scolded. "If you want to live, you'll follow me to the bridge, and help me get us to Kashyyyk. We have a job to do!"

"I know. The captain just wanted to say something to me."

Balthazar replied.

"Well we have a mission to complete, so get ready for this. Besides, all of our stuff's on this ship anyways." He finished, motioning for the pilot to detach.

From the Bridge veiwport, he saw the Star Destroyers fire upon the _Pride_, and as they closed in, when he was watching the ship they fired upon cause them damage as it exploded, the sky turned to starlines, and they made the jump.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****6**

When the jump was over, and the ship was brought out of hyperspace, Balthazar went to the briefing room.

Red was standing in front of a projector, suited up in armor yet carrying the helmet under his arm. The briefing room was packed full of humans and non-humans alike, all ready for battle.

Making his way down to the front row, Red motioned for him to take a seat next to the projector.

Five minutes later, the briefing began.

"As all of you know, we are not a mainstream branch of the Alliance. You all signed up for this knowing that there are no records. In fact, according to the alliance ledger, this ship doesn't even exist." Red orated. "Now you all have the privilege of working with a Jedi for this campaign, and he stands right here on the other side of this projector." Red motioned to Balthazar.

"You must know one thing however, and it is that we all will work as a team. The objective that this ship and all of you have, is to do hit and runs against Imperial installations. That is the objective of today." Red reached for a controller and pressed a button.

A holo of the planet appeared, and it started to zoom into a map of a section of forest. In the center of the map, was a large gray blocky facility that had the symbol for the Empire in the middle

"Now, as you all know, this is not an ordinary mission. In fact, we are not here to liberate the entire planet, trying to battle Imperial forces for a prolonged period. No, we are here to stop the enslavement of the Wookiee people by attacking the major hub of the Empire's effort. Thanks to the information given to us by Targeter, we have knowledge of key parts to the facility that we have to take out."  
>Red pressed another button, and the map turned into a model of the facility, with a ring of slave-containment facilities around a warehouse, with a skyhook still under construction on the top.<p>

"As you all have heard, the hero known as Starkiller was the first to attack this facility. However, the Empire rebuilt the camp, and have started to rebuild the skyhook. Now, we will take a flight of dropships from the north and land in the forest. Then, after making our way to the forest floor, Balthazar will make his presence known. If all goes according to plan and they don't shoot him straight in the face, then he will give you the cue to make the noise. Now, in your kits are a voice magnifier, with which on the cue, you will all shout 'Death to the Empire' in your home language. Then once the Balthazar activates his lightsaber, you will all move in to engage the enemy. Now our objective is to liberate the Wookiees held captive, and destroy the skyhook."

Red pressed another button, and a cutaway view of the inside of the buildings came up.

"Now your objective is to liberate as many slaves as you can. Inside each bunker, there is a master control for the cages. You are to open the cages and get as many out of the facility as you can. We have one hour to do this once we've engaged the enemy. You all have a timer built onto your comlinks. When it goes off, you are to break away and head back into the forest. Now, once we've made it back to the ship, we are heading to Togoria, where we have been given safe harbor for a while. Now let's hear it, on the count of three, we all are going to shout, 'Death to the Empire'. Now one…two…three"

The cry rang out through the ship like nothing before. The soldiers called the phrase and the echo was still in the air.

They then moved to their posts and got ready to land. The landing craft were old Republic Gunships with the markings changed. Each one held about ten people in the troop carrier.

As they lifted off the hangar deck, the hatches closed, and the transport chamber became pressurized. Soon they were out the hangar and into space.

Balthazar was in the same drop ship as Red, and he could feel the anticipation coming off of him. And to face facts, he felt a similar feeling. Remembering something from the tapes his father left for him he tried to be calm.

Doing an exercise of counting to ten in two languages, he began in Basic, and ended in Cheunth. Finally feeling calm, he watched the green planet swallow them up, and the trees appeared.

He'd heard the stories about the wroshyr trees of Kashyyyk. Miles high, they formed a vertical ecosystem that was essentially a layered deathtrap.

They flew above the canopy for the majority of the flight, and it happened. They moved into the forest, going down more and more. As they descended, the sights were worse and worse.

The first level held what he thought was a giant hawk-bat, like those he'd seen in his lessons on Coruscant. The next level was darker, and he'd seen a giant web of sorts with many things in it.

Next, came a long level around an even bigger web, this one with an entire stormtrooper garrison trapped, and a whole colony of kratarns in it.

Balthazar looked away for the rest of the flight. When he felt the bump of landing he looked out.

There was a clearing where they landed. A small trail was heading west, and at the end he could see light. All around were skeletons of many animals that were all in positions of agony.

Balthazar shuddered. The forest floor was home to the worst of the worst when it came to was glad he'd be the one to make contact. This place was giving him the creeps.

"All teams move to your posts." Red commanded "I want all snipers to move into the lower shoots. All teams move into position."

Red turned to face him. "I hope you're ready for this."

He replied "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Lets do this then."

Balthazar nodded. Making his way down the path to the clearing, he then truly saw the extent of what he was facing.

The camp was massive, with the buildings all there. Yet the machinery that the Empire had brought was what made it massive. There were scout walkers all around, some regular, and some modified to be load-lifters. The way the load lifters worked was that a tractor beam was attached to it, and it brought up what it needed to lift with a simple tilt mechanism. What it was lifting disgusted him.

Wookiee slave cages. They loaded and stacked them like blocks. One on top of the other. He could hear the calls from the Wookiees inside.

Making his way out into the open, he let them notice him. And it happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, you there!" a stormtrooper called. Balthazar turned. There standing to his left, was a trio of stormtroopers.

"Oh, good thing I finally found someone." Balthazar answered. He had to make this seem believable. "My ship crashed a good mile in the forest. One of your trigger happy TIE pilots shot me down. I was trying to find Grutaavac and he shot me down. I'd like to speak with your supervisor."

"What's going on here?" he heard a voice say from behind him.

Turning around, he saw an Imperial officer staring him down.

"Just what do you mean 'shot down' I'll have you know we have no TIE patrols out today." He continued

Balthazar replied. "My ship was shot down last week. I was on my way to pick up the shipment of artisan leather that has become quite popular out in the Colonies, and a Bimmisaari trader has requested a couple crates. You know what they say, Artisan equals Quality. So can you help me?"

"I don't think I can," he replied "because most of the villages we've conscripted won't be making Artisan products any more."

Balthazar looked around "Notice you've got a little slaver camp going." He replied "I don't really like the fact that you are doing this. I think it's time I put a stop to this."

The Imperial officer laughed. "You, and what army?" he challenged.

"This one." Balthazar explained, and drew a whistle from his pocket. Blowing into it, the clear shrill note resounded.

Then came the shouts. From every direction in the forest, the words "Death to the Empire" were heard. Basic, Sullustian, Mon Calamarian, Quarrenese, Durese, and many others.

Balthazar activated his lightsaber, holding it in a reverse grip. From the forest, shots rang out, and the rebel soldiers under Balthazar's command rushed forward.

Balthazar pulled his saber arm back, and made a challenge motion with his free hand.

The three stormtroopers who were standing there aimed their rifles and fired.

Balthazar let the Force flow through him and guide his actions to deflect the bolts back at the stormtroopers. Oly three of the four shots were returned. One had got him in the leg. The Imperial officer who had been standing there looked at Balthazar, and ran for the base.

Balthazar noticed Red was taking cover behind a supply crate. He yelled, and threw a grenade over the crate.

Four stormtroopers rushed up to Balthazar, weapons ready. Balthazar rushed towards them, and unleashed a massive Force push on them, sending them flying into a slave bunker.

A stormtrooper ran up to Balthazar from behind. He felt him press the barrel into his back.

"Alright you Jedi scum" he instructed through the helmet filter "Start by turning off that lightsaber."

Balthazar remembered one of the moves his mother taught him. Dropping to the ground, he extended his left leg, and swept it under the Stormtrooper, tripping him in the process. Then, positioning his lightsaber in a forward grip, he then stabbed the stormtrooper, impaling him with the blue-white blade.

As he got up, he heard the movement of a scout walker. He also noticed a cage right in front of him.

Hearing the whirring of the turn mechanism, he quickly spotted the release mechanism. Reaching out with the Force, he flipped the release mechanism.

The doors on the side swung open, and out jumped two large Wookiee chieftains, jumping up onto the scout walker, the mere force of the Wookiees landing sent it straight to the ground.

Bringing the Force into his movements, he sped across the field, cutting down stormtroopers as he went. He was after one prize, the slaver captain.

He spotted him entering the warehouse and locking the door behind him.

Balthazar slowed down, and drifted to a stop. Focusing the strength into a massive Force push, he brought down the door.

Inside the warehouse, from the door, was a cat walk. It seemed that the vehicles were stored in a lower level, and across at the center, was a lift.

The Imperial officer was running across the catwalk still, trying to reach the lift.

Balthazar jumped, and drifted to the end of the catwalk. However, by the time he reached the other end, the Officer had sealed the lift doors shut and was going up.

Looking for a creative solution, he thought about the shaft. It was an older model that still used a cable and pulley system. Balthazar charged a roundhouse kick with the Force, and kicked in the doors, which fell to the bottom of the shaft.

Balthazar let the Force guide him as he jumped across the shaft, and jump-climbed his way up. When he reached the top, he cut a circular hole in the bottom of the lift-car, and Force-pushed himself through.

There at the top, Balthazar saw him. He had his back turned and was hunched over a control panel. It seemed that the top was the control room for the whole camp. Balthazar deactivated his lightsaber and exited the lift.

"You know you can't run forever." Balthazar stated "You'll eventually run out of places to go."

"But that's where you're wrong." He replied "Because even if you kill me, you still won't be able to destroy the skyhook. Because we've made a few modifications in the design and changed a great deal." He went on to explain. "The traitor StarKiller had managed to detach the anchor moorings last time, because they were able to be lifted out. Now welding the moorings and the bearings they're held in together, combined with grounding that a good distance below the surface makes for an indestructible skyhook. Now if you were to destroy the reactor powering the skyhook, then you'd be able to destroy it." He paused and turned around. "Yet good luck setting the detonators. The reactor housing is three kilometers underground and well sealed off. Unless you manage to overload the reactor, this skyhook will still do it's job. And it's almost complete. I'm afraid there isn't much you can do that'll make a difference."

Balthazar nodded, "You're right, there isn't much I can do. Turn around and see."

"You really expect me to turn around." He scoffed. Pulling a hold-out blaster from his sleeve, he aimed it at Balthazar

"Now drop the lightsaber boy." He commanded.

Balthazar then turned the lightsaber back on.

"I said dro…" he managed, before he was shot down. From behind the corpse, Balthazar saw the familiar form of Red standing there, behind him, a hole in the window.

"Thanks." Balthazar responded "How'd you get up here?" He asked.

"Jet-pack." He answered, turning slightly to show Balthazar.

"You got any idea where the reactor is?" he commented

"He said it was three kilometers underground. Yet he said we could overload it from the control room." Balthazar answered.

"I'm on it." Red replied, holstering his two pistols. He got to work with the controls, moving with a rapid pace.

"Alright, we've got five minutes before this thing blows." He said, turning around. He then pulled up his com-gauntlet. "All units, fall back, all units fall back at once, the reactor is going to blow."

"Hang on!" Balthazar yelled, and got behind a different console. He worked the controls at once, moving with precision. Entering a command to open all of the cages, he knew he had to act fast.

"Alright, let's get outta here." He announced.

"Let's move it then." Red replied. Turning on his jet-pack, Red jumped out the window and flew to the trees.

Balthazar ran and Force-lept from the control-room. Moving through the air, he hit the ground running. With a speed brought about only through the Force, he ran to the treeline, and drifted to a stop.

The drop-ships were hovering slightly above the ground. Everyone was moving with a frantic pace to climb aboard. Then, once everyone was in a troop carrier, the hatches closed, and they flew away.

Balthazar turned around. There behind him, was Red.

"Not bad for you're first mission. I have to admit, that was very sloppy the way you got hit in the leg."

Balthazar looked down. He'd gotten shot early on, yet hardly even felt it.

Then he felt it. The burning pain of being shot with a blaster. Like when he burned his hand on the stove, yet a thousand times worse.

"You gonna be okay kid?" Red asked. "I'll be fine," Balthazar answered. "Just need to change my style some."

"Well, what your father would say on the rare instance he got shot was "I got lucky this time. Next time I get hit, could be the one that kills ya," and he'd hole himself up in the hold with a dozen remotes and wouldn't come out until he'd destroyed them all in combat."

Balthazar was amazed. It also seemed that he should make his own lightsaber. This way, he'd have two at his disposal.

After rednevous with the _Jewel_, they left the system.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They arrived at the blue-gray planet on time. Togoria was one of two planets. The second one caused apprehension.

Thanos was the name of the other one. It was further out, and home to an Imperial shipyard.

The _Jewel _approached Togoria, and radioed a controller. "This is _Zenda Jewel_, we await the promised berth." The pilot called.

For a moment, there was silence, before the controller answered "The promise will be kept. You are to dock at T'tra'tri station 89. We will guide you in."

It seemed that the Togorians would keep their promise. That was the best news Balthazar received yet.

As the ship was brought in, he walked back to his cabin and started practicing. He activated two remotes, and practiced continually.

Moving to block two setsof shots, he never stopped. Allowing the Force to flow through him, to guide his movements towards blocking, he swung.

However, time and time again, he lost out. A shot would hit him, and he'd been forced to admit defeat for the round. At the end of each time, he'd press a button on his chrono that signaled a shot had been landed.

There was a knock on his cabin door. "Balthazar," Red yelled "It's been two hours since we've put down. Are you okay in there?"

Using the Force to open the door, he replied "Just practicing. I keep on getting hit. I just can't seem to handle two sets of shots."

Red paused for a moment, before he said "I think it's time for you to build a lightsaber of your own."

He looked at him in disbelief "I have a lightsaber though." He answered. "You have your father's lightsaber." Red replied "I'm talking about one built for yourself. Plus, the lightsaber that your father built is more of a left-handed one. If you keep on using it in your right hand, you'll have a harder time."

"What do you know about lightsabers?" Balthazar yelled "You're just a Clone."

"Watch it!" Red warned "I know that because I've fought alongside your father. He was a leftie, and fought the same way. He personally didn't gain acceptance into the order until he was 17. If you wish to fight the right way, then I suggest that you make your own. Shouldn't your lightsaber reflect _you_?"

Balthazar paused for a moment, thinking about what all this meant. If he had his own lightsaber to go along with it, then perhaps he could block more. It would greatly help in his fight with the Empire as well. Two lightsabers to block with also means two lightsabers to fight with.

"I think you're right Red." He answered "I think it's time I built my own."

"That's just great," He answered "I can easily provide you the tools, metal, and lenses. All you really will need is a CEC."

"CEC?" Balthazar repeated.

"Compressed Energy Crystal." Red clarified "It's an essential part of any lightsaber. It's a rather important thing." He paused for a minute, scratching his facial hair. "Have you ever considered adding a compression lens to the current lightsaber. It makes a wave appear on the blade, and it's rather easy to install. I think I have a couple."

He walked back out of the room for a moment, before returning with a pair of pouches; one of which was filled to bursting and jingled.

"Here's the money I was going to use to get you a gun at the gun club back on Naboo, but I figure it would be better used for that energy crystal." He explained, handing the heavier pouch to Balthazar. "It's about 15,000 credits in all. It should be enough for a good quality crystal."

"Thanks." He replied, "Are you sure you don't need it?"

"I'm sure Balthazar, you need a crystal for a lightsaber more than I do." Red explained; shoving him out the door and pushing him off the ship.

As Balthazar made his way to the market, he considered a color he wanted. He thought a yellow lightsaber would be a good idea. He remembered that a yellow blade required a Corusca gem.

He made his way to a jewel stall, and looked at the wares. It seemed that there were dozens of stones, some cut, some raw. Some looked natural, while others had to be artificial.

He looked at the shop owner, a large Togorian with a black back and white inside.

"Do you speak Basic?" He asked, looking up at the large felinoid. The Togorian looked at him for a moment.

"Margghh speaks Basic young human." He answered, using a thick mewling accent.

"You wouldn't happen to have any Corusca gems?" Balthazar replied. "I don't see any in your stands."

Margghh laughed. "Margghh keep Corusca gems where shoplifters can't find them. Corusca gems most valuable." He replied, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a box.

"Human may look and touch, but keep hands where Margghh can see them." He explained, opening the box.

Inside, there were three Corusca gems sitting on top of a velvet lining. They were arranged in a triangle in the center, and shone in the daylight.

Balthazar reached in, and lifted the top one up. Holding it to the daylight, he could see it glow a slight-yellowish color.

Stretching towards it through the Force, he felt the energy contained within. It pulsed towards him, enveloping him in its yellow aura.

Balthazar knew what this meant. It seemed that the stone had chosen him. Or it was the perfect one.

Either way, he knew he had to buy this one. Closing back in through the Force, he looked at Margghh.

"How much for the stone." He asked. The Togorian seemed to stare at him, before answering "16,500 credits."

Balthazar winced. "14,000." He replied.

"16,000" Margghh replied.

"15,000." Balthazar said "It's in the middle of what we both want, and it's all I've got."

Margghh paused for a moment, looking him up and down. "Straight credits, now, not one of those account transfers?" He asked.

Balthazar nodded. "Straight credits."

Margghh looked at him for a moment, "You've got a deal. It's a good 5,000 credit profit for me." He said.

"Alright, you've got it." Balthazar replied, handing him the credit-stuffed pouch.

"Might I recommend that you put it in your boot. Otherwise it may get picked right from those pockets." Margghh whispered.

Balthazar nodded, and slipped it into his left boot. Making his way back to the ship, he constantly felt the lump in the side represented by the stone.

When he got back on, he went to his room. Before he could tell Red about the stone, he wanted to look at it; admire the beauty before it was put to use.

He opened the door to a surprise waiting in his room. There, laid out on the floor, were the components he would need.

A good three-hundred feet of copper wire, a few things of metal pipe. Some was silver and smooth, others black and ribbed, and vice were pieces of painted metal that would be useful for buttons, as well as sheet metal.

There was insulation for everything, as well as a projector for the blade.

There was also a pair of compression lenses. They were conical, and seemed to screw in.

He found that out by using it on his father's lightsaber. Turning it on, the blue-white blade had a pulse to it. Swinging it around, it left a trail in the air.

Shutting it down, he set it on the nightstand. It seemed that he would have to spend some time with the current one if he wanted to build a twin to it.

"Wondering how to make a lightsaber?" Red's voice came from behind. Turning around, he saw Red just standing there, one hand behind his back. "You should probably look at this." He explained, holding up a mini-repeater.

"It's a basic lightsaber schematic. Your father made it so that the info to build one won't be lost." He explained.

Balthazar took it from his hand, and started looking at it. "You're going to need some tools." Red quipped, holding up a box.

Balthazar grabbed them, and got to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Balthazar immediately got to work. He wanted to make his lightsaber the twin to his father's.

He first started by looking at the main features. It had a round-dull-spiked weight at the bottom, a lip on the top, a grip lining on the sides, and a button with a slide-up feature in the middle. The top part was slightly larger than the rest of the hilt.

All of these features seemed to have been made for a reverse-grip lefty.

Looking at the circuit diagram, the workings seemed pretty simple. Turning on the fusion-cutter in the tool-kit, he got to work.

He cut the main length of a section of pipe, and a quarter of the length on a slightly wider piece. He then started to cut what would become the lip. Then putting locations for buttons, and made slices for the workings to fit.

After aligning the necessary parts, and inserting the Corusca gem, he then started to do final assembly.

He added the button-switches to the cut-offs in the circuit wire. Then, checking to make sure that everything else was ready, he began welding the piping together.

When he was finished, he cut the rest of the top part to leave the lip. Then, after allowing it to cool, he screwed on the compression lens.

"This is it." He said, knowing that he know had to test it. Pressing the switch, the blade came on.

It was the most pure yellow-white light he'd ever seen. It had no tangible heat from it.

It is supposed to be a good sign. It had the regular pulse throughout the blade. It was a shimmer that sent waves through the blade, with no stop.

He feint-swung in the air. The blade left an after-glow to the air, making a trail that stood there for a good fifteen seconds.

He brought his father's lightsaber to his hand with the Force, and activated the remotes.

He blocked every shot. The bolts would come, and he would flip to block it all in a fluid motion.

He kept it going for a good thirty minutes. He was in a state of pure focus, making the moves with grace.

At the end, the remotes stopped. He stopped moving for a moment, wondering what happened. It seemed that the remotes just stopped. He then remembered what happened.

The remotes had a 90 minute timer built in. For a moment he just looked at them, hovering in place.

It seemed that the entire exercise worked. He finally had what he needed; all his.

He packed up the tools, attached his lightsaber to his belt, and walked over to Red's cabin. He knew the way by heart from all of Red's very detailed stories.

Two rights on his side, a left down the hall, go right and walk through the tactical command chamber; take a left, two rights, and go straight towards the Captain's Quarters, which was also Red's room.

He knocked twice on the door, and then pressed the bell. At that point, the door slid open; revealing a cross between an art gallery and a bedroom.

All over the walls was art made from old battle-droid heads. They were assembled into patterns, and hung on the walls. The patterns were arranged by the top part of the head which had the color of it positioned.

It seemed like the entire room was just full of these. There was a workbench on the side, and a bed in the center, with a refresher on the right.

"I see you've noticed." Red quipped, voice coming from behind. Balthazar spun around, to notice Red standing in a corner, slightly behind the door.

"A lot of droid heads." Balthazar commented "I like what you did with them."

"Thanks." Red replied "They're my pride and joy. Gave me a peace of mind during the war; Always had tons of these littering the battlefield, Thought I'd assemble them into something."

"So the story about Red's droid art was true." Balthazar said. "I wonder what else is though."

Red walked up and placed his hand on his shoulder "Every one of them was true. Even that scary one I always told during the Festival of Spirits. You know the one, that took place on Yavin 4." He said, grabbing the toolbox out of Balthazar's hand.

"Sometimes you see the horrors that even the Empire can't top. Things that you wish weren't true." He warned, then continued "What was always a sign of hope to the galaxy was the sound and sight of a lightsaber. I assume that you've finished yours?"

Balthazar nodded. "Can I see it perhaps?" Red asked. Balthazar reached for it, and brought it to chest level.

Thumbing and sliding the switch, he activated it. It cast the yellow-white light across the room, throwing numerous shadows in places it could not reach.

Red looked at it for a moment, watching the pulse on the blade. "I'm impressed." He said "I'm sure it'll strike fear into the soldiers of the Empire."

"Let the Empire fear retribution from its atrocities," Balthazar said "I think of this as a tool of justice. If that's what they fear, then so be it."

Red nodded, still drinking in the details. "I'm sure that the Empire will fear a visit from you." He said. "Which is why we're leaving. I just got a call from General Bel Iblis. We're going to attack an Imperial factory. One on a little planet called Bakura."

Balthazar was confused. "When did this happen?" he asked. "Well," Red answered "You were building your lightsaber at the time."

Red then walked out of the room. Balthazar followed him to the bridge. "Everyone already knows we're leaving now." Said Red "We'll be there in five hours. Pilot, take us outta here."

The pilot nodded, and they took off. It seemed to Balthazar that the war against the Empire would come first.

As they left, he silently thanked the Togorians for offering them safe harbor. It really helped, having a place they could lie low in.

As they made the jump to lightspeed, he wondered what this meant. The facts became more apparent that he was becoming more like Starkiller, first in target choice, and next in load-out.

For the first four hours, he mostly kept to his room, practicing with the lightsabers, trying to improve his technique.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The klaxons blared, breaking his concentration. It blared, and cast a red light on the ship.

Making his way to the bridge through the chaos, he wondered what this was about. When he did, he found out quick.

They were above a forest-green planet, surrounded by Imperial Star Destroyers. There was an Interdictor Cruiser in the center that they were nearby."

He heard Red curse words he'd never heard before. It seemed that they came into a trap.

"All hands man you're battlestations, all pilots, man your fighters." The alarms stated.

"Alright," Red announced "We had a good run, but we've been found. We might as well go down fighting."

"Wait!" Balthazar yelled. Red looked at him. "What is it you have in mind?" he asked.

"I was thinking we could trick them into thinking we're dead." Balthazar answered. "This way, we could just slip out of the system when they're gone."

Red looked at him for a moment, before turning back "All pilots" he said through the PA. "Stand down, we're trying a different tactic." He turned to the operators "Let's drift towards the planet. We're gonna try and trick them into thinking we've crashed. Set a course for the surface, and have the guns look like they're fighting back."

The operators nodded and started to go to the controls. From looking at the tactical display, it seemed like they were taking the bait.

For a moment, everything seemed fine. Then the lights went out, and a lurch was heard. Then the red glow-panels lit up, and the controls turned back on.

Looking at the ship status display, it seemed like a major part of the ship had lost operation; the main drive engines and the communications systems.

"Sir," a Calamari operator spoke up "We're drifting towards the planed at a rather steep angle, damaging impact also."

"What does that mean? Speak plain Basic!" Red yelled. "Sir," The operator said "We're going to crash."

The Bothan running the ship status controls started to speak up "We've lost power in the forward and lateral drive engines, power to weapons, shields, and comms."

Balthazar had a spur of the moment idea "Do we have power to vertical drives?" he asked.

The Bothan looked at the display, pressed a few buttons, before answering "Yes we do, what do you intend?"

"Have us land like a rocket." Balthazar said "That'll lessen the crash." The people then looked at him, before Red added "What he said."

Immediately, they started to enter atmosphere. The air started to ionize when the pilot started to work the controls, struggling to make it work.

The ship started to shake, groaning becoming louder as the seconds went by, feeling like hours.

The pilot had a grip on it when the ship hit something, and everyone blacked out.

…

Balthazar woke up to an empty bridge. It was dark on the bridge, while the outside was also dark.

He heard forest sounds from the outside, and looked around. It seemed that everyone was gone. The stations were shut down, the chairs had been pulled back.

Getting up, his head hurt like crazy. He felt around his hair, drawing his fingers out, feeling for blood.

Thankfully there wasn't any. He wondered where everyone went. He heard clunking footsteps coming from the hall.

Spinning around, he thought it was a Stormtrooper, because he ignited his lightsaber.

The door opened, slowly, groaning with each second as it struggled to open.

He saw a dirt-covered Clone Commander instead. "There you are." Red quipped "Right here where I left you. Though now you've woken up." He took off his helmet. "I was hoping you wouldn't come to 'til morning."

Balthazar thought for a moment what this all meant. "You find out where we are." He asked.

"Yeah," Red answered "We're on the forest moon of Endor."

Balthazar looked at him for a moment, then at his hands, then finally figured it was a might-as-well.

"I'm going to bed" He announced. "I feel like I got hit with a sack of bricks." He made his way back to his cabin, and fell asleep right on top of the bed.


End file.
